


Day 7 - Songfic

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Angst, M/M, Songfic, Three-Sentence Ficlet, also once again I have written upraisin fic and apologise, and also because it isn't the sort of dynamic that can be tagged accurately, this is also kind of newt/precursors but I don't want to tag it because ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: He doesn't have a choice.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 7 - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously it isn't possible to write a 'true' songfic in three sentences, so I may have stretched the definition a bit. The song I chose was 'I Don't Need Your Love' from Six. The first half fits Newt's arc in That Movie far too well. (The second half is much more hopeful.)

If he had the choice at all, he wouldn't be doing this - he'd smash that fucking tank to pieces, tell Liwen Shao to take the job and fuck off, and go back to the life Hermann thought they were building together, the future he'd thought they had - but it's too late for that now.

Their thoughts are twisted too tightly around his own, constricting and throttling and crushing the parts of him that are not Them, and all he can do is write this goddamned letter telling the other half of his soul that he doesn't love him anymore, if he ever did.

And if he can't find a way out of this mess himself, then the only thing left to him is to hope Hermann can see through the lies he's forced to tell, and know that something is wrong.


End file.
